Eternal Flame (Roman)
Background Similar to the Greek Flame, The Eternal Flame is the same first flame Promethus stole from the gods and gave to humans. Keeping it in the Underworld was the only place it could not be destroyed. It represents all humanity has done of hundreds of years, and the spirit that keeps them alive. However, it is imbedded into Ryan Adams , a Roman demigod, daughter of Promethus Mentions Ryan Adams is the keepr of this flame. The story goes like this: Ryan's mother was a moive star. Amara Adams. She was big, famous, everyone wanted her in their moives. She caught the attention of Prometheus. One drunken night later, Ryan was concived. One she was born, Ryan was tossed into the care of nannies. Her mother had no time for a child. She needed to focus on her job. The only time Ryan ever spent time with her mother was when her image was bad, and she was ushered on in front of the cameras, playing a loving daughter who was lucky to have such a wonderful mother. When she was 11, she was kidnapped for ransom. Her mother made a huge deal out of it, and so did everyone else. Before anything could happen, however, Promethus intervined. He wasn't happy his daughter was kidnapped, as he favored her and gave her a "blessing" to help her escape. It was more of a curse, however. The details were this: Ryan would be connected with the Eternal Flame, (the flame that her father brought to the humans. he charmed it so it would burn forever). It would give her the power, briefly, to escape. She did so and was picked up by the cops and returned to her mother. However, there was a side effect, If Ryan wasn't disconnected with the Flame, it would be forever trapped inside her body until she died. Prometheus hadn't know this, and the flame was implanted into her body, morphing with her DNA to turn her hair white and grey, and her eyes to violet, and she got a lot paler. Now, he was stuck. He could get the flame back by killing his daughter, but he didn't want to kill his child. The gods voted and said she could live (by a 7 to 5 vote), but she would need to stay at camp at all times. So with a little divine influence, her mother was killed by OD'ing on drugs, and her spirit was sent to be reborn instead of for punishment. (she was a terrible person). Now alone, Ryan was sent to live with her aunt, a kinder verison of her mother. She dreamed of the Wolf House, and begged her aunt to help her get there. She trained there and her aunt had thought that she was now in boarding school. (Thanks to the Mist) she trained until she was 15 and then made her way to camp, which brings us to today. What it looks like Ryan after.JPG|Ryan Adams, Keeper of the Flame Capture.JPG|The Flame as Described by Ryan Category:Roman Mythology